


Faux Pas

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Faux Pas

Harry thought Severus was acting rather odd but it wasn't until supper that he was truly alarmed.

The table was set for two with a white tablecloth and a large bouquet of flowers from the garden sat on the sideboard.

"This evening I have prepared roasted salmon in lemon butter, wild rice, and sautéed squash medley. For the wine, I have chosen—"

"Are you all right, Severus?" 

"Of course." Severus sniffed. "Why would you interrupt me to ask such an impertinent question?"

"Well," Harry said, picking up the wine bottle, "it looks like you'd planned to serve Cabernet Sauvignon."

"No," Severus replied aghast, tearing the bottle from Harry's hands. He stared open mouthed at the bottle.

"I'm sure it was right next to the Chardonnay." Harry knew it couldn't have been, of course, as there was a bottle of Chablis in between. He patted Severus's back comfortingly. 

"Perhaps we should have the elf-made wine." Severus straightened up, a look of determination on his face. "It is perfectly matched to any meal."

"Brilliant." Harry sat down at the table, taking his salad fork in hand and trying to remember what the spoon at the top of the plate was for.


End file.
